You and I
by Shadowheart17
Summary: A collection of Chris/Wesker one-shots based mostly on requests. Mostly AU.


Hey everyone! Its been a while, hasn't it? :) I've started a Whisker drabble account on tumblr and thought I'd share some of what I posted here too! I'll be updating sporadically. Feel free to request something over on :)

* * *

Time had always been Wesker's greatest stressor. With each passing day his joints grew a little stiffer, becoming increasingly more difficult to stretch out in the morning. His hair, although still a beautiful shade of blond, was now sporting a few strands of silvery-grey. Almost impossible to see, unless carefully examined in the right light, but definitely there. Worst of all, he thinks, are the fine wrinkles around the edges of his tired eyes.

Each morning he gazes upon Chris' sleeping form and feels something akin to sadness at the still youthful beauty the man possesses. As if sensing he is being examined, the brunet stirs into wakefulness and smiles that sleepy smile that, even after all this time, makes Wesker's hardened heart melt just a little. The blond stubbornly hides his face in his pillow and does not come out until Chris pulls him close and plants his lips over each of Wesker's joints, drawing a barely-there purr of contentment. He had long since learned to give up on scolding Chris for babying him and learned to accept the loving treatment.

Besides, he can't argue with the warmth Chris provides that practically expels the seemingly permanent ache in his body.

Chris runs his hand through Wesker's hair and doesn't comment on the silver strands, although Wesker suspects he sees them. He does not feel bad for long, however, as Chris finally kisses him, slow and deep and he knows the younger man loves him more than anything in the world, age and all.

* * *

**The Curious Case of Christopher Redfield (Benjamin Button AU)**

_What if I told you that instead of gettin' older, I was gettin' younger than everybody else?_

Albert Wesker had met Christopher Redfield at the tender age of seven while visiting his grandmother at a quaint little nursing home in some town he can no longer remember the name of. Chris was old, but Albert could see the spark of youth his own eyes held and knew there was something special about him.

He was not wrong.

Every time Albert saw him after that, Chris looked _younger_. At first he accounted this to his childish imagination, but when it wore off some years later, he knew there was just something different about Chris. Albert spent every moment he could by the old (or young? Albert wasn't sure) man's side, often bordering on obsessive, but he could not help it- Chris was the first (and only) person he had made a connection with.

So, come Chris' seventeenth year of life, he unexpectedly decided to leave home in search of greater adventure. Albert was a young man by then, mature and well respected, but it didn't stop him from all but panicking when he heard the news of Chris' departure. At first, he couldn't bear to see his friend pack or say good-bye, opting instead to hide away and listen as he talked to the other residents about his plans. He felt almost betrayed as Chris said his final farewells and simply walked out the door, suitcase in hand, without a word to Albert.

So the boy made up his mind and chased him down the road, all weak anger and childish pouts.

"Christopher!" He yelled, coming to an abrupt halt as Chris stopped and turned. "Where are you going?!"

"Out to sea," he reminded Albert kindly. The boy blinked and looked at the ground, suddenly feeling very foolish for his childish behavior. But Chris didn't seem to mind. He understood where Albert's anger and hurt was coming from. "I'll send you a postcard."

Albert hesitated, then looked up hopefully. "From everywhere," he ordered, voice just on the edge of quavering. "Write me a postcard from _everywhere._"

Chris didn't get the chance to reply before Albert was backing away and running back to the house. He didn't look back, but he could practically feel Chris' smile chasing after him.

Chris kept his promise and wrote from every new place he went. Albert read and re-read every word and counted the moments until he saw Chris again nearly ten years later.

* * *

**Domestic AU**

"Albert?"

"Hm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Chris."

A soft sigh of contentment somewhere above Albert's head as Chris curls around him in their usual Saturday morning ritual. Limbs tangled together as naturally as if they'd been doing it their entire lives. Albert shuffled backwards to meet the warmth against his back, humming as Chris kissed the back of his head lovingly. He thought he heard Chris messing with something beside him, but he didn't feel like opening his eyes to look. That was, until Chris demanded his attention once more.

"Albert?"

"Yes?"

A pause from Chris and the sound of something opening. A chill enveloped his left ring finger, quickly warming to his lukewarm skin. Albert finally pried one eye open as Chris continued to fiddle with his fingers.

"I love you. I love you so much, it's crazy. Albert, will you marry me?"

Chris pulled his hand away to reveal a thin, pale gold band adorning Albert's finger. The blond was stunned, to say the least.

"I don't want a ceremony. We don't even have to change our names. I just want you to have a reminder of me when I'm gone for weeks at a time," Chris explained softly, holding Albert tighter. The blond kept his eyes glued to the band even as he placed his hand in Chris', entwining their fingers gently. The pale gold contrasted nicely with Chris' tan skin and blended beautifully with Albert's own fair complexion.

"You underestimate how much I think of you when you are gone," he admitted quietly, turning to face Chris. "More often than you deserve, I think. It's maddening."

"Hey-"

"But another reminder could not hurt."

"So…"

"So my answer is yes. Do I have to spell-"

Albert's teasing was cut off when Chris kissed him deeply and with enough passion to take Albert's breath away and cause his heart to flutter helplessly in his chest.

"I love you," Chris whispered in between it all.

"I love you too."

* * *

**Domestic AU**

If Albert had to pick his favorite day of the week, he would say it was Saturday for one reason only: sleeping in and enjoying a lazy morning with Chris.

Neither of them worked on Saturday, so they spent most of the morning in bed just relaxing and (although he hated the term) cuddling. Chris would usually wake up first and lazily curl around Albert, planting soft kisses on his neck and the exposed portion of his shoulder, rousing him gently from his slumber. The blond would respond with a sleepy hum of pleasure and nestle closer to the bulk of warmth behind him until it surrounded him so completely that he had a hard time staying awake. Everything about Chris- his presence, his warmth, his scent- comforted Albert so completely.

Chris was content to simply lay there with Albert in his arms, palm resting against the blond's chest just over his heart. The steady beating rhythm brought him security and reassured him. Albert would lay his hand on top of Chris', their fingers tangling together, as Albert's fingers fit so naturally in the spaces between Chris'. The brunet would simply admire the quite beauty, letting the peace of the moment overtake him and calm his ever-restless mind and body. They always dozed off together like this for another hour or two, content to do absolutely nothing but relax.

Albert would awaken first a little later, gently stretching and rolling over to face Chris who blinked away the sleep in his eyes with a lazy smile that Albert adored so much. They'd share a deep kiss before the clean-freak in Albert begged him to finally take a shower. Afterwards the two simply spent the rest of the day lounging around the house, content to just be together.

* * *

**Domestic AU**

During the summer of their first year together, Chris discovered a rather endearing fact about Albert: he was absolutely crazy about strawberries.

To celebrate the peaceful summer season, Barry brought in fresh strawberries to work for everyone since his wife always grew way too many each year. Chris always looked forward to this day; what could beat freshly picked strawberries? The thought of them sitting in the staff lunchroom was in the back of his mind all afternoon as he finished up paperwork at the office and decided to return the good cheer by letting everyone leave a little early. Chris ate a few on the way home and stored the rest away for later, deciding to spend the rest of the afternoon lounging in the hammock in the great weather.

Chris realized he must have dozed off for a few hours somewhere along the line because when he woke up, Albert was home. The blond was sitting in the kitchen reviewing some data from work on his laptop, a nightly ritual. Chris rolled out of the hammock and wandered in to the house, lazily rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He opened his mouth to greet his lover, but paused when he noticed the box of strawberries sitting next to Albert's laptop, completely empty.

"Did you…did you eat all the strawberries?" He asked in disbelief. Albert didn't answer right away, too engrossed in his reading for the moment, and when he did finally look up Chris could tell he wasn't all there.

"I suppose I did, yes," he replied absently, glancing at the box. "They were excellent."

"How did you even eat, like, twenty-five strawberries?" Chris mumbled, both disappointed there weren't any left for him and amazed Albert could eat that many in one sitting.

"There were closer to twenty when I found them," Albert corrected, returning to his reading. "And they just so happen to be my favorite fruit, so…"

"So that's how you justify eating all of them without even asking me if I wanted any more?" Chris complained half-heartedly, pawing at the empty box morosely. Albert's brow furrowed slightly but Chris couldn't tell if it was from his words or from whatever he was reading. After a few seconds, however, he got his answer.

"I thought they were a gift," he explained with a hint of annoyance in his tone. "You could have left a note explaining they were not merely for me."

"How was I supposed to know you were going to eat them all?" Chris retorted defensively. Okay, maybe he was getting a little too upset about the strawberries, but Barry only brought them in once a year and they were delicious, damn it!

"Are you going to complain all night about this?" Albert asked incredulously.

"Probably, yeah."

Albert sighed heavily, shaking his head slightly at Chris' foolish behavior. Even as he did so, an idea struck him. Leaning over, he grabbed the front of Chris' shirt and pulled him in for a deep kiss, knowing he would be able to taste the lingering flavor of the delicious berries on his lips. Chris complied, smirking when he realized what Albert was doing. After a few moments they broke apart and Chris licked his lips and grinned.

"Better?" Albert asked with a small smirk.

"Oh yeah. Much better."


End file.
